Es complicado
by Sakurita-chan HU
Summary: el solo queria entender lo que era el amor, el solo queria saber que sentia por ella pero al final se encontro con que el tenerla en su cama respondia todas su pregutas... lemon


**Es complicado**

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha esperando que cualquiera de aquellos que la habitaran le pudieran explicar algo tan difícil... a los primeros que vio fueron a Sakura y a Sasuke, el cual había regresado después de su lapso de colapso mental, también estaba Naruto con Hinata mientras le platicaba su última aventura

-¿Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata?- les llamo desde sus espaldas todos voltearon para poder observarlo

-¿Qué pasa Sai?- pregunto la peli rosa

-¿Qué es el amor?- todos se quedaron callados, Sakura no dijo nada porque no quería que Sasuke pensara que seguía tan obsesionada con él y para no herir a Naruto, Sasuke no dijo nada porque no sabía si Sakura aun lo amaba o si Naruto había logrado enamorarla, Naruto lo primero que pensó fue en ramen, después en Sakura y al último en Hinata, no respondió no sabía aun como decirle a Hinata lo que sentía por ella, Hinata no respondió porque simplemente se estaba desmayando de solo pensar en responder con Naruto hay

-es… complicado- todos respondieron al mismo tiempo después de un largo silencio, Sai solo asintió y siguió su camino, encontró a Shikamaru quien tomaba a Temari de la mano

-¿Shikamaru, Temari?-

-que problemático eres Sai- pero antes de que Temari le saludara hablo

-¿Qué es el amor?- ambos se quedaron callados Temari no respondió porque no quería que Shikamaru pensara que era una tonta enamorada y Shikamaru no respondió porque no quería que Temari pensara que solo pensaba en nubes… eso era problemático, quien iba a pensar que el genio Nara no supiera explicar que era el amor

-es… complicado- respondieron ambos a la par, Sai asintió y siguió su camino, unos minutos después se encontró a Neji y a Tenten mientras ella leía un pergamino

-¿Neji, Tenten?-

-¿necesitas algo Sai?- respondió la amable Tenten

¿Qué es el amor?- ambos se quedaron callados, Neji no dijo nada porque no quería que Tenten pensara que solo la quería de manera pervertida y Tente no respondió porque no quería que Neji pensara que era una maniática sexual

-es… complicado- respondieron ambos, Sai una vez más asintió y siguió su camino, después de un tiempo encontró a Kakashi y a Anko sentados en una banca mientras él le acariciaba su gran vientre y ella comía dango

-¿Kakashi-senpai, Anko-senpai?-

-Hola Sai ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto Kakashi

-¿Qué es el amor?- Kakashi solo se rasco la cabeza mientras Anko dejaba de comer, el pensó en su libro pero no quería que Anko pensara que aun estaba obsesionado con eso y ella no respondió porque no quería que Kakashi pensara que quería mas al dango que a el

-es… complicado- respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo, Sai asintió y siguió su camino, encontró a Iruka y a Shizune

-¿Iruka-sensei, Shizune-sama?- ambos pararon su caminar y lo miraron -¿Qué es el amor?- dijo sin darles oportunidad de saludarlo, Iruka pensó y decidió que aun no estaba listo como para decirle a Shizune sus sentimientos, Shizune no dijo nada porque no sabía cómo explicarlo

-es… complicado- respondieron ambos, Sai asintió y se fue, encontró a Gaara y su prometida Matsuri

-¿Gaara-sama, Matsuri-sama? Ambos lo miraron -¿Qué es el amor?- Gaara entendía lo que era el amor pero también entendió que era diferente para algunas personas, Matsuri no respondió porque no quería decirle sus sentimientos a alguien "extraño" por asi decirlo

-es… complicado- Sai asintió y se fue, encontró a Kurenai no muy lejos de ahí con el pequeño Azuma

-¿Kurenai-sensei?-

-Sai…-

-¿Qué es el amor?- Kurenai no respondió nada, ese tema aun era difícil aun extrañaba a Azuma y no quería llorar

-es… complicado- respondió Sai asintió y de nuevo se fue sin obtener respuesta, después se encontró con Chouji quien le dijo que el amor era como una bolsa de papitas, encontró a lee quien le dijo que era la llama de la juventud, a Shino quien dijo que los insectos no amaban, a Kiba quien dijo que era como los perros, encontró a Gui-sensei y este le dijo que era como dar mil vueltas a la aldea con volteretas y de mas, pregunto a Kankuro, le respondió que era como cien marionetas viejas, pregunto a cada uno de la aldea y algunos respondían que era como el arroz, como la madera, como el aire, como la arcilla, que era arte, que era inspiración, por ultimo fue a ver a Tsunade-sama

-¿Qué necesitas Sai?- pregunto mientras miraba unos papeles

-¿Qué es el amor Hokage-sama?- Tsunade lo miro sorprendida, ella había sentido el amor pero era difícil de explicarlo, sabía que no le podía decir cualquier cosa

-es… complicado- Sai asintió pero antes de abandonar la oficina Tsunade hablo –pero eso es porque no se lo has preguntado a la persona correcta- Sai iba a decir una cosa más pero Genma llego corriendo, el asintió y se fue, camino por la aldea que ya solo era alumbrada por las lámparas de la calle, no entendía que era el amor no comprendía, llego y miro una florería, su corazón latió fuerte, se lleno de felicidad y empezó a estar nervioso

-tal vez debas preguntárselo a ella- le dijo Sakura detrás de él, dio media vuelta y miro a el equipo siente caminando juntos

-Ino tal vez pueda explicártelo- dijo Naruto que tomaba de la mano a Hinata que estaba sonrojada

-tal vez ella sea quien deba hacerlo- respondió Sasuke que tomaba a Sakura de la cintura

-estaremos comiendo barbacoa tal vez puedas ir después de averiguar que es el amor- le respondió Kakashi quien tomaba a Anko de la mano

-adiós Sai, el capitán Yamato nos espera- dijo Naruto caminando, Sai volteo y miro de nuevo la florería, se acerco y abrió la puerta justo cuando Ino se acercaba

-lo siento pero ya voy a cerrar… Hola Sai- dijo cuando por fin lo miro

-Ino…- fue todo lo que se atino a decirle

-¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto cortésmente

-¿Qué es el amor?- le pregunto muy nervioso, Ino solo lo miro sorprendida, rio un poco y se acerco a la puerta

-si me permites cerrar, te invito un poco de té y te lo explico- Sai solo asintió, espero que Ino terminara y después la siguió por las escaleras hasta llegar a su sala, ella le ofreció asiento y preparo un poco de té, se lo ofreció y después se sentó de lado de el

-Sai el amor es…- el espero muy impaciente –difícil de explicarlo porque no es algo que sea asi de sencillo, es una acción, es un gesto, es una palabra, son sentimientos el amor es… complicado- dijo ella por fin, Sai le dijo lo que algunos le habían dicho incluso lo que sus amigos le dijeron, ella rio y asintió –lo entiendo… para lo que algunos es un libro, para otros son comida, armas, libros, insectos, perros, ramen, nubes, abanicos, marionetas, arena, es difícil porque cada uno tiene su propia definición-

Sai bajo la cabeza y cuando se levanto para mirarla se dio cuenta de que sus caras no estaban muy lejos, se acerco otro poco y peso delicadamente los labios de la sorprendida rubia, nunca en su vida había sentido algo asi pero le gusto, comenzó a besarla con más insistencia sin saber realmente que es lo que estaba pasando

-el amor es…- dijo Ino mientras se quitaba la playera –esto…- dijo ella y Sai pensó que entonces entendía un poco… el amor era tener a alguien importante ¿desnuda? –El amor es lo que sientes ahora Sai- dijo Ino mientras Sai la recostaba en el sillón y subía encima de ella, Sai entonces sonrió por saber que realmente lo que sentía por ella era amor, pero una lucecita de alarma se prendió en su cerebro

-tu padre…- dijo en un susurro, había recordado haberlo escuchado diciéndole que Ino no se iría de su casa a menos que fuera casada y virgen

-no están mi madre esta con la madre de Shikamaru y Chouji, mi padre esta de misión… estamos solos…- Sai la levanto y la llevo a el cuarto que sabía era de ella, varias noches había pasado en el árbol que estaba cerca admirando su belleza, la recostó en la cama pero las vendas que cubrían sus pechos lo empezaron a desesperar, tomo su espada y dio un leve corte para no herirla y dejo que la espada callera alado de la cama, Ino le quito su chamarra buscando la manera de que sus labios siempre rosaran los de él, le quito los pantalones mientras se escuchaba como sus kunais y todo su armamento caía en el piso de la habitación a él no le importó, Sai se separó un poco para poder observarla, no sabía que sentía, incluso su cabeza estaba hecho un lio y por primera vez en toda su existencia hablo sin pensar las cosas

-eres hermosa- se dejó guiar por su deseo, se sentía torpe y estúpido, no sabía qué hacer ni ella tampoco solo su subconsciente los guiaba, beso su cuello, bajo sus labios a sus pechos los cuales beso delicadamente, siguió bajando sus labios y jugo con su ombligo, mientras la observaba como disfrutaba cada caricia, siguió bajando hasta llegar a su vientre y su falta, esa falda que tantas veces en sus sueños soñó con quitarla y poder poseer a su dueña, esa falda que cuando la veía caminar dejaba mucho a la imaginación del chico, dejo la falda pero en cambio quito su licra y dio gracias que no llevara el porta kunais, roso la delicada tela de sus bragas, ella gimió levemente, se sonrojo y miro a otro lado, el sonrió satisfactoriamente aunque no sabía porque.

Busco sus labios mientras hábilmente quitaba el único botón que tena la falda, esta se abrió como un libro y la jalo para tirarla a un lado, siguió besándola tratando de obtener la atención de sus labios solamente, él se quitó sus bóxer como pudo, estaba duro jamás lo estuvo así como en esos momentos, besaba su cuello dejando leves marcas mientas ella enredaba sus dedos en su cabello y la otra mano estaba en su espalda como si buscara de que sostenerse, él estaba recargado en su codo de manera que evitaba tener que hacer que ella soportara todo su peso, su mano libre acaricio sus pechos y bajo por un lado de su cuerpo, acariciándola haciendo que su piel se erizara, llego a su objetivo que eran las bragas y las quito como pudo.

-Sai- susurraba ella, había leído que esto era doloroso para las vírgenes y que tenía que ser delicado, también leyó que esto era la mejor experiencia, él se acomodó entre sus piernas, ella puso cierta resistencia pues se sentía ultrajada y avergonzada que el la viera desnuda, el decidió ignorar esto para no hacerla sentir peor por el contrario se limitó a atraer su atención mientas la besaba y le susurraba cosas lindas al oído, ella se relajó poco a poco y abrió sus piernas

-si te lastimo detenme- le susurro mientras comenzaba a entrar, sintió como ella se tensaba y sus manos casi le enterraban las uñas, vio su cara contraerse de dolor –te estoy lastimando- dijo un segundo cuando se había decidido a parar y salir de ella, pero ella lo abrazo

-estoy bien sigue por favor-contesto se sentía agradecida por lo que Sai estaba haciendo parar para evitar lastimarla, pero ella sabía que ese dolor se iba a agudizar y después a convertirse en placer, el momento era hermoso, ella se sentía hermosa y amada, quería hacerlo con él y en ese momento

-bien tratare de hacerlo con más cuidado- dijo dando pequeños besos por toda su cara, no sentía que el la quisiera solo para una noche, sentía que le importaba, él la rodeo con sus brazos y la abrazo fuerte cuando sintió que había llegado a su himen, dio un empujón fuerte y sintió como algo se rompía, sintió como ella agudamente tratando de detener el dolor, el espero a que eso pasara y cuando sintió que ella se relajaba comenzó a moverse poco a poco procurando no lastimarla, la besaba y le decía cosas lindas, le decía cortos poemas, lindas palabras y le prometía todo lo que Romeo le había prometido a su Julieta, pero no todo en él podía controlarlo, su propio cuerpo empezó a pedir más rapidez, ella comenzaba a gemir y a disfrutar, pronto ella empezó a pedir más y a gritar mientras él se movía dentro de ella, enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de él y eso aumento su placer, todo era frenético, todo era hermoso y perfecto según ella, pronto sintió algo nuevo en su cuerpo algo maravilloso y no solo ella sino también el, el mismo sintió como algo salía de sí mismo y ella sentía como algo la inundaba, ella sabía que era y se puso roja, el solo beso ambas mejillas y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, salió de ella con la respiración agitada, se dio la vuelta para acostarse a su lado y vio que la luz se filtraba por la puerta del cuarto.

Él sabía que no se podía quedar así, podría llegar su madre o su padre y encontrarlos así, tampoco quería dejarla dormir sola esa noche, no después de lo que había pasado, la tapo con las cobijas que habían terminado en el piso, ella se cubrió sus pechos y se dispuso a levantarse, pero cuando vio que ella se iba a levantar, él le dio un leve jalón y ella se volvió a recostar, la miro y le beso la frete, esto era maravilloso para ella, la rodeo con sus brazos y la sostuvo a su lado

-tengo que apagar las luces si te vas a quedar-

-iré yo- dijo levantándose, sabía que tal vez ella estuviera un poco adolorida, se cubrió con una sábana, salió y levo las tasas a la cocina, la tetera en la estufa, cerró la puerta con seguro y apago las luces de la sala, entro de nuevo al cuarto de Ino, cerró la puerta con seguro y se acostó a su lado, se taparon ambos y la atrajo a su pecho

-te amo Sai- fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse dormida…

…

-papá ¿Qué es el amor?- esa voz le había sacado de sus pensamientos, y la risa de una mujer, vio al par de niños que estaban frente a él, era una niña de ojos negros y cabello rubio, a lado estaba un niño de la misma edad pero con cabello negro y ojos azules como los de su madre, él se puso rojo, no sabía cómo explicarlo a sus pequeños hijos cuates

-el amor es… complicado- respondió después de recordar a su suegro correteándolo por toda la aldea maldiciéndolo por haber corrompido a su dulce bebe y dejarla embarazada, Sai trato de explicarle que quería casarse con ella pero no pudo hacerlo hasta que estuvo en la cama del hospital con Ino a su lado sonriéndole

-mamá…- comenzó a decir el niño

-es complicado hijo- dijo recordando todo el show que hizo su padre ese día, aun lo lamentaba por Sai que después de decirle a su padre que él era su novio, que la amaba y que iba a ser abuelo termino corriendo por la aldea para llegar a una habitación del hospital

-bueno como sea hoy me toca entrenar con Minato y con Itachi también con Obito-sensei mamá llegare tarde-

-bien Yuuki pero ten cuidado- Minato e Itachi, hijos de Naruto y Sasuke en ese orden conformaban el equipo de su hija y Obito el hijo de kakashi

-yo también tengo que entrenar Shikemari y Chouji me esperan con Azuma-sensei- dijo el niño saliendo de la casa, él estaba en el equipo del clásico InoShikaChou su nombre era Inoichi en honor a su padre y el hijo de su sensei, toda una tradición

-sabes estaba recordando ese día que te pregunte lo mismo- le decía Sai besando su cuello

-me lo imagino- contesto ella mientras acomodaba unas cosas en la alacena

-los niños no estarán todo el día… porque no recordamos esa noche-

-me parece bien- dijo ella después Sai la cargo para llevarla a la habitación – ¿ahora entiendes que es el amor?- pregunto ella

-si…- dijo el mirándola a los ojos –Ino te amo y eso es complicado- ella rio por lo bajo y entraron a la habitación

Fin

* * *

><p>Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentarios, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola... este capi se lo dedico a mi senpai querida que la super amo que le imploro siga con su fic de mi psiquiatra no es tan malo que lo amo<p>

Espero les guste este super pequeño fic que se me ocurrio de la nada y no pude evitar escribirlo, aunque se que tengo otros por aya les juro a mis lectores que pronto actualizare bueno

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo akisayonara


End file.
